Du hachis parmentier à la cantine
by Belgarel
Summary: Combien de fois nos héros frôlent-ils la mort ? Combien de souffrances endurent-ils au quotidien sans flancher ? Mais peut-être que cette fois, XANA est allé trop loin ?…


_**En faisant un tour sur mon profil, je me suis rendue compte du massacre qu'était la publication initiale de ce texte. Comme je débutais, j'avais publié une mise en page totalement massacrée.**__**Revoilà donc cette histoire, un peu mieux présentée…**_  
_Warning :__ violence physique et psychologique explicite._

* * *

**Du Hachis Parmentier à la Cantine**

— Et donc, dans cette expérience, vous pouvez constater que l'hypothèse de départ a été infirmée : tous les nerfs n'ont pas pour seule fonction de transmettre la douleur et les sensations. Quelqu'un aurait-il une suggestion à faire sur les autres fonctions que peuvent remplir les nerfs ? Oui, Jérémie ?  
— Hé bien, Madame Hertz, les nerfs peuvent aussi…

Soudain, sans que rien n'eût pu laisser le prévoir, le jeune génie bondit sur ses pieds avec un hurlement à glacer le sang ; toute la classe sursauta. Le visage tordu d'une horrible grimace, les yeux exorbités et écarquillés, pâle comme un mort, il repliait ses bras autour de son ventre comme après un coup de poing, palpant de ses doigts blancs le tissu de ses vêtements.  
Poussant toujours son épouvantable cri d'agonie, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre, où il parut pris de convulsions.

Madame Hertz fut la première à quitter l'état de choc dans lequel ce spectacle avait plongé la classe.  
— Jérémie, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle d'un air angoissé, se précipitant vers son élève qui se tordait sur le sol.  
— Ah…Oui, oui, oui, oui, j-je je vais t-tr-très bien – ien, bégaya le garçon à toute vitesse. J-je n'ai rien, ç-ç-ça va pass-ser…  
— Je n'en ai franchement pas l'impression, trancha le professeur. Vous tremblez comme une feuille !

Elle pinça son poignet et se concentra quelques secondes.  
— Plus de 150 battements par minutes ! s'écria-t-elle, terrifiée.  
— Madame, je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie, proposa Aelita.  
— Il n'en est pas question, Stones, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Il ne tient pas debout, c'est moi qui l'emmène ; vous, vous restez ici et – SILENCE !  
Les discussions inquiètes qui s'étaient mises à fourmiller s'arrêtèrent toutes d'un coup. La vieille femme se releva, hissant maladroitement dans ses bras le corps du garçon qui tremblait plus qu'il ne se débattait.  
— Vous restez ici, annonça-t-elle, sans faire de bruit ni de désordre. Mademoiselle Stones est chargée de maintenir l'ordre, et je me fierai à sa parole s'il faut coller les fauteurs de troubles. En attendant, je veux le calme et le silence.

C'était plutôt par habitude, ou déformation professionnelle, que Suzanne avait donné cet ordre, car en réalité, peu lui importait le chahut qui s'élèverait dans la classe une fois qu'elle serait partie. Les élèves s'agiteraient, et ça n'aurait rien de bien étonnant : bon sang, elle-même, peu s'en fallait qu'elle paniquât ! Elle tenta de modérer son pas, au moins pour le temps où elle serait dans la classe.  
À l'instant où elle arrivait devant la porte de la salle de science, celle-ci s'ouvrit en trombe et Mlle Ishiyama surgit, blanche comme un linge, le regard oscillant en tous sens, aussi surexcitée que Suzanne avait l'impression de l'être.

— Jérémie ! cria-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Ses yeux remuèrent très vite, le virent dans les bras du professeur, immobile comme un cadavre ; et là, la terre s'écroula sous ses pieds, ou peut-être est-ce elle qui s'effondra ; toujours est-il qu'elle finit sur le sol, dans l'encadrement de la porte, fixant d'un œil écarquillé l'horreur absolue.

— Je v-vais b-b-bien, Yumi. » émit faiblement le jeune garçon. Mais un brusque haut-le-cœur et le résultat qui en découla démentirent aussitôt cette affirmation.

Sentant la situation lui échapper, Madame Hertz fit la seule chose qui lui vint en tête : quitter la pièce avec l'élève malade, quitte à laisser une classe sans professeur et avec une élève de troisième.

Ulrich, Odd et Aelita coururent rejoindre Yumi, totalement indifférents aux opinions qui se mettaient à éclater de toutes parts.

— Yumi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta Aelita. Dès qu'on est revenus, il s'est mis à hurler…  
— Il se tordait dans tous les tous sens…  
— Il avait le pouls à plus de 9000 ! ajouta Ulrich.

Yumi, les yeux écarquillés, ne réagit pas aux questions de ses amis. Elle se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, l'air complètement hagard, comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

— Ho, on se calme ! cria soudain Ulrich à la classe pour couvrir le bruit qui commençait à dépasser les seuils raisonnables.  
— Mais Ulrich chéri, tu vois bien qu'il faisait semblant ! protesta Sissi, tenant à défendre son avis.  
— Ça, c'est pas tes affaires, Sissi.  
— Mais sinon, comment t'expliques que cette chinoise soit arrivée précisément au moment où il s'est mis à crier ?

Les discussions reprirent d'un coup dans toute la salle de classe. La jeune japonaise, comprenant qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, décida de se lever et d'aller voir Jérémie à l'infirmerie. Juste avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce, la voix d'Aelita l'interpella :  
— Yumi, surtout, rapporte-nous des nouvelles !

* * *

Suzanne allait quitter l'infirmerie lorsque Yumi Ishiyama y arriva. Comme la professeur de sciences retrouvait lentement ses esprits, Yumi eut à répondre à quelques questions comme « Que faisiez-vous hors de votre salle de cours ? » et « Comment avez-vous sur que Jérémie était souffrant ? » Heureusement, elle parvint à être assez évasive et convaincante pour que, pressée de retourner à son cours, Madame Hertz n'insiste pas.  
Avec Yolande, ce fut une autre paire de manches. L'infirmière était catégorique : elle refusait d'accorder un entretien particulier. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'ausculter ce patient qui répétait qu'il allait bien alors qu'il était visiblement en état de choc.  
Dépitée, Yumi retourna en cours, où Mr Fumet lui promit une retenue passionnante. Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant l'interclasse, mais ce quart d'heure lui parut d'une durée interminable. Elle n'écoutait pas un mot du cours, gardait les yeux fixés sur sa montre. Fréquemment, elle se rendait compte qu'une minute n'était pas encore passée depuis qu'elle avait fait le compte du temps restant. Frustrée, elle hésita à se lever sans autorisation pour retourner à l'infirmerie ; peu lui importaient deux heures de colle en plus ou en moins.

Enfin, après une éternité, la pause de midi sonna. Yumi se rua hors du cours sans noter les devoirs, et fonça voir Jérémie. Cette fois, Yolande parvint pas à l'arrêter ; d'ailleurs, l'état hystérique de la jeune fille, tellement stressée qu'elle était en sueur, commençait à la préoccuper également.

La figure familière de Jérémie avait retrouvé un calme apparent, mais l'absence de couleurs et un je-ne-sais-quoi de figé dans son expression indiquaient que cette tranquillité n'était qu'une façade. Yumi, en larmes, serra le frêle corps de son ami entre ses bras.  
— Jérémie ! Oh, Jérémie…  
— Ça va, je vais bien, répéta le jeune garçon.  
Sa voix aussi semblait plus calme, mais elle avait un aspect blanc, un peu absent, qui indiquait qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'il disait.

À cet instant, du raffut s'éleva à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Le reste de la bande venait d'arriver, et Yolande cherchait à les contenir. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps.

L'élève de troisième fixa son regard dans les yeux de celui qu'elle considérait comme un petit frère. Il fallait qu'elle s'épanche.  
— Jérémie, ça ne peut plus continuer, murmura-t-elle précipitamment. C'est trop dangereux, ça s'est joué à rien !  
Moins que rien, même, songea-t-elle. Mais son ami lui prit la main d'un air résolu et lui affirma, avec le plus grand sérieux :  
— Pas question d'éteindre le Super Calculateur. Tu sais ce que ça impliquerait pour Aelita.  
— Pas si on la ramène sur Lyoko avant ! Tu pourras même continuer à essayer de la guérir de son virus !  
Mais le génie d'informatique, d'une voix de plus en plus faible, s'obstina :  
— Non. Aelita doit vivre…sur…Terre…

Et il sombra dans un profond sommeil causé par les calmants que Yolande lui avait administrés. Cette dernière, agacée par les tentatives des autres, vit son seuil de tolérance baisser rapidement.  
— Maintenant, ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-elle, en prenant Yumi par le bras et en la traînant dehors. Il a besoin de repos, alors si vraiment vous êtes ses amis, laissez-le dormir !

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille se retrouva dans le couloir, face à une porte verrouillée, avec les autres Lyokoguerriers.  
— Alors, comment il va ?  
— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-haut ?  
— Il va s'en remettre ?

— Il est un peu secoué, mais ça va déjà mieux, annonça Yumi, évitant soigneusement de répondre à la deuxième question. Il sera bientôt sur pieds.  
Elle parlait par euphémismes, bien sûr ; mais pour le moment, mieux valait qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.  
— Alors, c'était quoi l'attaque de XANA cette fois ? s'enquit Odd.  
— D'après ce que j'ai compris, cette fois, il a pris possession de Gaston Lagrange, répondit Ulrich.  
— Gaston qui ?  
— Gaston Lagrange, c'est celui qui te remplit l'estomac, Odd.

Yumi réprima un haut-le-cœur.

— En parlant de ça, il serait pas temps qu'on y aille ? J'ai pas mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner !  
— Tu veux dire, le reprit Ulrich en lui emboîtant le pas, depuis la première pause déjeuner de la journée…

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta et tourna un regard interrogateur vers Yumi et Aelita, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota.

— Vas-y sans nous, j'ai pas très faim, s'excusa Aelita.

Yumi ne dit pas un mot. Après l'attaque de XANA, elle non plus n'avait pas faim. Et la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de voir, c'était le hachis parmentier préparé par le chef. Rien que d'y penser, ça lui donnait la nausée.  
Jérémie était fou. Comment expliquer autrement, après ce qui lui était arrivé, sa façon de réagir ? Peut-être que rien ne pourrait lui faire entendre raison, pas même – elle serra les poings, s'en voulant d'aller jusqu'à penser ça – la mort de quelqu'un…Et tout cela pour…

— Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, déclara Aelita d'une voix plate, mais je ferais mieux de disparaître pour le moment.

Arrachée à ses pensées, Yumi considéra son amie. Adossée contre le mur du couloir, l'air absorbé dans ses réflexions, les yeux baissés – vides, presque inexpressifs –, elle attendait patiemment la réponse de Yumi. Cette dernière se demanda si Aelita n'aurait pas été capable d'attendre toue la journée ainsi.  
C'était absurde, bien sûr : elle connaissait sa personnalité, et savait qu'elle était en tous points semblables à celle d'un être humain ; mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler, d'un coup, qu'Aelita n'était même pas humaine. Pas plus que XANA, ou qu'un Super Calculateur. Son corps, même, ses poumons, le sang qui circulait dans ses veines, son cœur battant étaient sortis d'un caisson cylindrique, créés par rien de moins qu'une machine.

— Ça serait inutile. Tant que tu existeras, Jérémie voudra te voir sur Terre. Il rallumerait le calculateur et te matérialiserait de nouveau.  
— Et si je refuse ?

Yumi frissonna. Elle pouvait déjà se figurer la réaction du passionné d'informatique.

— Je ne sais pas trop. Quelque chose me dit qu'il améliorera le Code Terre pour pouvoir te matérialiser en toute occasion. C'est plausible ?  
— Il…m'en a déjà parlé.

Aelita prit un air résolu.

— Dès qu'il se réveillera, j'irai lui parler. Il m'écoutera.

Yumi ne put réprimer un sourire de sympathie. Elle n'avait pas autant confiance en Jérémie qu'Aelita ; mais si ça se trouvait, la capacité à voir la vie en rose que déployait l'intelligence artificielle était précisément ce qui manquait à la jeune humaine pour résoudre la situation. Elle se dit qu'en l'attente d'une autre solution, Aelita méritait sa chance.

— En attendant, allons retrouver Odd et Ulrich à la cantine. » décida Yumi. « On pourra parler à Jérémie après les cours. »

* * *

— Xanati-quoi ?  
— Xanatifié ! répéta Odd en brandissant une fourchette de hachis. Ça fait seize spectres que XANA envoie pour prendre le contrôle des humains, je me suis dit qu'on avait besoin 'un mot !  
— Odd, ton mot, il craint.  
— Moi, j'aime bien, intervint Aelita en s'asseyant. Et puis, Ulrich, je parie que tu es simplement jaloux.  
— Jaloux, moi ?  
— Odd a éliminé trois frôlions et deux tarentules, dénombra Aelita tandis que Yumi les rejoignait. À côté de lui, aujourd'hui, tu fais pâle figure.  
— C'est vrai que j'ai assuré aujourd'hui ! On devrait m'appeler l'Exterminator !  
— Exterminator de hachis, surtout, le chambra Ulrich. Ton assiette est déjà vide !  
— Tiens, en parlant de hachis, Yumi, pourquoi t'en as pas pris ?  
— J'avais…pas très envie.  
— J'comprends pas, t'avais pas dit qu'il était excellent ? demanda Ulrich.  
— Sympa, t'aurait pu penser aux copains ! Des fois qu'on voudrait du rab'…  
— Lâchez-moi les gars…  
— J'ai compris ! triompha Odd. Toi aussi, tu boudes, parce que tu t'es fait dégommer sur Lyoko !

Suite à cet Eurêka, la discussion rebondit sur la dernière attaque et vira au comparatif de performances des Lyokoguerriers lors des dernières missions. La jeune fille grignota passivement sa feuille de laitue et ses deux demi-œufs. Ils en parlaient comme d'un jeu. Et pourtant, ça n'avait rien d'un jeu…

* * *

— Aelita a le droit de vivre autant que nous, et tout comme nous, affirma encore une fois le petit intellectuel d'un ton qui n'admettait pas controverse. D'ailleurs, ça sera bientôt fini. J'ai enfin compris quel était le problème avec le virus de XANA. J'approche du but.  
— J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, rappela Yumi, sceptique. On ne peut plus se permettre d'attendre.  
— Là, c'est complètement différent. Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer avant d'en avoir eu confirmation, Aelita, mais tout l'indique. XANA n'a pas implanté quelque chose en toi : il te l'a retiré. Je sais précisément ce que c'est ; tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est de le localiser.  
— XANA m'a pris quelque chose…à moi ? Mais quoi ?

Jérémie sembla hésiter à révéler l'information. Comme s'il craignait de se tromper, ou qu'il avait peur des conséquences.

— Ta mémoire d'avant Lyoko, répondit-il enfin.

Après un instant de stupéfaction, Yumi, horrifiée, recula d'un pas.  
— Tu n'insinues quand même pas…  
— Si. Aelita est humaine. Exactement comme nous.

Jérémie prit la main d'Aelita. Celle-ci, bouleversée, semblait encore avoir du mal à digérer cette réponse. Terrifiée par cette vision monstrueuse, Yumi vit un sourire illuminer le visage de l'intelligence artificielle ; quant à Jérémie, ému, il semblait vivre le plus beau moment de sa vie, là, couché dans ce lit d'infirmerie, tenant la main artificielle d'une intelligence artificielle.

— Aelita…tu es réelle.  
— C'est impossible ! cria Yumi en pointant sur lui un index épouvanté. C'est impossible et tu le sais très bien !

Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Ça ne servait à rien. Jérémie ne reviendrait jamais de sa folie. Il confondait son fantasme avec la réalité, et il était persuadé qu'Aelita était humaine. Quant à cette dernière, la seule qui aurait pu le raisonner, elle se laissait entraîner avec lui dans sa folie, et maintenant elle avait foi en cet affreuse erreur. Ce mensonge. Cette cécité.  
Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Combien de temps avant qu'Aelita ne comprenne qu'elle n'avait fait que suivre un lunatique dans son délire, en lui ôtant tout espoir de guérison ? Combien de temps avant que autres les Lyokoguerriers comprennent le danger dans lequel ils vivaient depuis un an ? Combien de gens allaient mourir ?  
Les mains toujours unies, ils tournèrent vers elle un regard inquiet. Comme si c'était elle qui déraillait, alors qu'elle les voyait devant ses yeux, perdant tout sens de la réalité.

Yumi se rua hors de l'infirmerie en hurlant comme une forcenée. C'était trop insoutenable ! Il fallait que ça s'arrête, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne…

* * *

La salle de l'interface. Combien de fois ne s'était-elle pas tenue là, dans ce décor sorti tout droit d'une série de Science-Fiction, désormais familier ? Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il lui semblait avoir un tout autre aspect. Son aspect original. Un côté sombre, métallique, étrange et inquiétant de secret noir. Les coulées de câbles, les plaques en acier poussiéreuses, les larges grilles de ventilation en fer rouillé, exhalant un air chaud et vicié ; il n'y avait rien d'accueillant, rien de confortable ici. À l'exception…  
À l'exception du fauteuil. Mais Yumi ne pouvait se résoudre à le regarder. Pourtant, c'était précisément ce qu'elle était venue faire dans cette pièce, et elle ne pourrait pas la quitter avant d'avoir affronté ce souvenir. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : chaque fois qu'elle s'en approchait, son regard fuyait ailleurs.  
Enfin, elle aspira une grande goulée d'air et se retourna vers le trône de Franz Hopper, vacant, tourné vers l'interface du contrôle absolu. La place de Jérémie.

Et comme elle l'avait prévu, elle ne put s'empêcher de voir réapparaître sous ses yeux le corps disloqué du garçon, déchiré en son milieu par le trou béant qu'avaient ouvert les trois coups de hachoir de Lagrange, et d'où se déversait un torrent ininterrompu de tripes noires et rouges, s'amassant mollement dans une flaque de sang visqueux. Jérémie, brandi à deux mètres au-dessus du sol par le puissant bras du spectre victorieux, laissait mourir son épouvantable cri d'agonie dans un râle à peine conscient. Et elle, impuissante, à moitié assommée à moins de trois mètres, ne pouvait que regarder ce corps exsangue se transformer en une espèce de marionnette grotesque ballottée de gauche à droite.  
Soudain, Lagrange s'était effondré, évanoui, au milieu des entrailles piétinées de son adversaire. Yumi avait cahoté, dérapant sur le sol glissant, jusqu'au clavier de l'interface, à moitié noyé dans le sang rouge clair qui continuait de ruisseler entre les touches ; priant de toute son âme pour que Jérémie ait déjà entré la commande du retour vers le passé, elle avait appuyé sur la touche entrée.

Les boucles d'intestins semées d'organes et de vaisseaux rompus continuaient de décorer le dossier jaune du fauteuil de cuir, et dans un rayon de deux mètres, des traînées, des taches, des projections de sang continuaient de réapparaître. Un instant, Yumi dut toucher l'écran gauche du terminal pour se convaincre que la main de Jérémie n'avait pas laissé de trace sanguinolente dessus lorsqu'il avait tenté de quitter le siège. Elle regarda ses doigts. Pas de liquide rouge. Pas de poussière noirâtre. Il n'y avait pas de sang sur cet écran, il n'y en avait jamais eu.

L'ascenseur, resté ouvert, l'attendait. Il était temps de descendre.


End file.
